Melanie
General Melanie (preferring Mel for reasons unknown) seems to be your average, shy, baker. But would anyone really want to be considered average, even if it is true? Appearance Mel is not extremely beautiful, in fact, she probably won't be described as extremely anything, since most dragon's eyes just pass over her. Her dark grey scales seem to blend in with the area around them, almost like a form of camouflage. Or maybe no one looks hard enough, nothing has been proven. Her mane is cyan and seems to shimmer with dew or (more likely) sugar. Her tail feathers are the same cyan, and seem to have the same shimmer as Mel's mane. The cyan stripe on her side is slightly duller than for a normal SwiftWing, many dragons think she may be sick, but that is not the case. She is rather healthy for any dragon her age. Mel's eyes are cyan with dark spirals in them. Some dragons said that they once saw the spirals shift and uncoil before recoiling and rotating, but no one believed them. And no one really pays enough attention to Mel to prove it. Personality Melanie, in a word, is complicated. At first, she seems shy. Just in search of a good friend and a mother figure, but that does not mean she is a doormat. She does have a spine, and if you cause her to become angry, you will know it. Once you get to know her a bit, you might see that she is quite the scroll worm, reading in almost every free moment. Telling jokes and making some people laugh. But then there is a layer that no one has ever bothered to know about. She is basically a complete fangirl. Writing fan fictions about scrolls she read, and even attempting to write scrolls herself. But all this seems to mask regret, many nights Mel would cry herself to sleep, only to wake up crying at some horrific nightmare. Maybe she blames herself that her mother left. But Mel can't remember anything about her Mother, so it seems irrational for her to worry about it. But that won't stop her from worrying, she thinks that just because it has happened every time, with her real mother, than her boss, if she ever finds anyone she cares about, they will leave her too. So Mel ended up with the mentality of "why bother? This will just end badly", and frankly, thats not the healthiest mentality to have. History When Mel was two, her mother left. She has no memory of the event, or her mother, and her father won't talk about it. Mel was sure that her mother was happy, but then, why would she leave? When she was younger, Mel liked to think that her mother was a princess or a queen of some lost tribe, and she had to go back to her duties. But, Melanie has thought about that, and realized that it is extremely unlikely and has given up that fantasy. Well, having just a single father was frowned upon in some circles apparently, because since then almost the entire village lost respect for Mel and her father. Some went to far to call her a "Deamon" and threaten them both. Mel has always tried to forget that unpleasant part of her childhood. After that, Melanie did what she could to look after her father, before moving out. She was just so sick of him avoiding the topic of her mother, and sick of how everyone treated her when he was around. She does feel bad about it, he might have needed her support, but still. How could he just pretend it never happened? So Mel moved out of her house, she got a job as an assistant baker to some old female dragon. Her boss was always nice to her, and even let her live in the apartment above the bakery. Over time, Mel's boss even grew to be a mother figure. One day, as it is with everyone, Melanie's boss died. In her will, she left the bakery and all its money to Mel, who she described as "the daughter I never had". With that, Mel lost not one, but two mothers. Years later, Mel still mourns the loss of her boss. It seemed to hurt more, since Melanie had time to get to know her. Sometimes, Mel thinks that she is better off this way. Sure, she never got to know her mother. But if she had known her, and Mel's mother turned out to be the best possible mother and still lost her, wouldn't it be worse? And what if Mel's mother was terrible, what then? Abilities Melanie has areokinesis, however, she only learned how to use it when she was eighteen, far from the normal age, so her powers are still quite weak. Sure, Mel can push and pull objects using small bursts of wind, but the main reason she hasn't got a job in the weather patrol is because her powers are really week for someone her age. She sometimes feels bad about it, she was meant to be better. But Mel knows nothing she can do will change that, she will never get a job in weather patrol, and all she can do is practice. Sometimes, Mel says her powers feel like an itch. One she can't quite reach, and can only scratch if she uses them. So she does try to incorporate her powers into her work, like using winds to cool down pie that came straight from the oven, but she doesn't have enough control to do much more than that. Relationships Melanie is very shy. If you don't put in any effort to get to know her, she will not put in any effort to know you. Mel has a slight problem with things that come instantly, instead she likes to wait, almost like the world is an oven, and everyone is just cake. Her Mother Melanie feels that she should resent her mother. For leaving her and her father. But if her mother was unhappy, then how can Mel blame her for leaving if she did the same thing? Mel gave up on her father as soon as she could be self-sufficient, was that what her mother did? Her Father She resents him, but knows that she really can't blame him. Mel can see where he came from. He just wanted her to forget about her mother, so she could move on. But somehow, that only made her want to know the answers more. Melanie doesn't have the heart to tell him that all his efforts were in vane, and that she has to know what happened. Her Boss Her boss was the closest thing to a mother Mel has ever had. She cared for her, and helped her. Her boss, even helped her learn how to use her areokinesis, a role usually taken on by the mother in her family. They celebrated Birthdays together, and she really seemed to be the second mother Mel has always wanted. But then, when she was taken from Mel. It really felt like she lost her mother again. Quotes * "Uh... Sorry?" * "Look, I don't have to like you. It would help us all if I just walked away." * "Please. Just give up on me already. Everyone else did." * "If you will excuse me, I have to make up some random excuse to leave, and tell it to you in a way you will think is real. Its very hard work" * "Would you be so kind as to leave me alone? Please, nothing I did needs examining." * "...Sorry about that, you can go back to ignoring me if that would make you feel better." * "Hello, and welcome to the... oh, if you are just going to criticize the cakes again, please leave." * "Thank you. But you really didn't need to do that." Trivia * Melanie means blackness in Greek, and Dark in Latan * She was made for the OC contest * She loves cake Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons